


All Fall Down

by OMEGA1979



Series: The Signs that Yondu cares [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the weeks after The Sacrifice of Angels. Yondu starts to realise the Peter came back,  but he came back different. Starts off dark, but gets lighter further on. Promise xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a bit of backstory to why it’s been taking so long for me to update. The last few months have been really difficult, and been stressful to the point I’ve had to defer my masters for a while and deal with some stuff. So updates will be when I can, so apologies in advance and thanks to everyone for sticking with this series. It will be dark, but gets better further on…I promise xxx

All Fall Down  
Chapter 1  
When a new crew roster joined the Ravagers, it was for various reasons, of which no one asked until they volunteered the information, and few ever did.  
Writusa however, joined from his backass world, full of chores and boredom because he wanted to become one of the greatest. To become one of the Ravagers he had heard off, and to win glory and respect.

It was a truth universally accepted that all newbies got the grunt work until they had proved they were ready, but no one bothered to pass on that message to Writusa. Who instead of given his own M-Ship was given a mop and bucket.

At the age of nineteen, the Darbien was a good head taller that so many of the myriad of crew, thinking it would make a difference…it didn’t.

He watched the red coated crew heading off on their adventures, coming back with tales and never giving him a second look, hell he had barely seen their famous Captain Yondu Udonta since his duties often clashed with his boss and was often late to the mess hall. 

Pushing his mop around the decks, which the crew ruined a few minutes later, wiping the glass which soon wore grubby fingerprints, it didn’t take long for boredom to turn into rage, which had to settle onto someone.

In hindsight, he really should not have settled on Peter Quill, the small quiet boy who almost never spoke but seemed to have the ears and respect of every Ravagers, which he couldn’t explain. 

He had tried to ask one of the crew, Alezduren the Kree-Xandarain Hybrid, only to be told “It’s complicated,” which seemed to be the default answer for him.  
Writusa saw the image of his Captain from the back, speaking to Peter quietly on the decks, or the moment he had stumbled into the mess to find some food, only to be told that the last piping hot plate of stew was “For Peter,” as the first mate whisked it away. 

Of course, he had seen the teenager, but he had no idea how old he was in the Mess Hall, normally sitting next to Alezduren, who was trying to engage him in conversation. Even though the teen never spoke much, as if merely forming words was a struggle. 

Promoting Writusa to come to the conclusion he was just think in the head, but that didn’t explain the respect the boy had, even though he never saw how much Peter had done to deserve it. The simple fact that Peter had a room all to himself, given the privacy that many more experienced Ravagers didn’t have 

Even though Pete was still off missions and still recovering, now back to almost full time, everyone had noticed how quite he really was, prompting Yondu to give the order as casually as possible to get him involved, make him remember his job, which seemed to work, since he was already building blasters as expertly had he once did before.

Earlier in that month, the boy had taken to Yondu a fresh bottle of the Zatoan, his famous home brewed beer, which the Captain accepted but seemed to hang around for a while as Yondu devoured the fresh brew and even though the boy had got it perfect, only gave Peter a curt nod and he walked away his face impassive but Kraglin could tell he looked disappointed. 

Kraglin had tried to ignore the unbearable silence that had descended between Yondu and Peter since his Captain was determined to treat Peter like any member of the crew, casually forgetting that he was only fourteen years old, and didn’t even look it anymore. He now resembled himself at ten, which made him seem more vulnerable, especially with his still growing under a bandana and seemed so pale, he was like a ghost. 

But since his presence wasn’t being ignored by Writusa who after coming across the boy alone walking through the decks, decided to make his point, in the only way he knew how.  
Peter was walking back to his room, when the strong hand, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the bulkhead with a loud thud, which should have caused some pain, but Writusa did notice that Peter didn’t even react from this assault, which somehow managed to piss him off further as he hissed into Peter’s ear.

“Tell me you shit, what is it about you, that makes you so special?”. The Darbien towered over the boy in a bid to intimidate, but in return just received a blank look from the boy’s green eyes, as Peter whispered “nothing.” If he had just begged, stammered or hopefully pissed his pants, that would have bene something. Instead, the boy just seemed indifferent, even with Writusa’s hand pressing him deeper into the bulkhead. 

“Bullshit, you’re special…but why. Why does everyone give so much attention to a retarded little runt like you?”  
“He doesn’t…he doesn’t give me anything”. Peter’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. 

“Oh please, you’re special…his bloody golden child. all the attention. It’s like you’re his bloody son.”  
Immediately Peter stiffened, which was all Writusa needed. “Oh that’s it, you’re his heir and son.” 

In the back of Peter’s mind something was happening, something that no one could explain, as his eyes rolled back and he slumped forwards, causing Writusa to release his hold on him. 

Peter hit the deck with a loud thud, which unbeknownst to Writusa immediately caught the attention of the Ravagers in the vicinity, and thinking it was a fight, which meant units and blood moved forward. Only to find Writusa standing back in shock and Peter Jason Quill convulsing on the floor. 

At the sight of the boy, almost immediately the deck was filled with Ravagers at the sight of the boy deep in the throes of the seizure.

His limbs were jerking all around his body, as his head knocked against the deck, he seemed to be gritting his lips, but no sound was coming out of his mouth. All the Ravagers could do was stare at the sight of this, the teenage boy and this unnatural motion. While their eyes darted over to Peter and Writusa, until three familiar footsteps appeared on the deck and everyone parted for Yondu, Kraglin, and Alezduren. 

“Ah shit,” Kraglin exclaimed as Yondu just bent down, his long red coat dragging on the deck, and just waited for the boy to finish. Only those who knew Yondu would have noticed, but he was concerned, his red eyes narrowing slightly yet in front of the crew he just has to keep impassive. 

It took a few minutes of Peter jerking; his teeth clenched until it finally begun to lessen and finally finished with Peter’s head lolling to its side and he was finally quiet.  
For Writusa, the realisation was suddenly dawning at how dangerous the quiet was while Yondu rose up to his fill height, which was still several inches shorter than the Darbien, but just as terrifying. 

“What happened?”. The red in Yondu’s eyes was blazing causing every Ravager to unconsciously take a step back; they could have been silent, denied all knowledge. But this was Yondu, and the fact that someone had, after all, these years since the order went out that Peter wasn’t to be touched or beaten until he was old enough to defend himself, hadn’t been ignored. 

After sacrificing his life, and then coming back from the dead, something they couldn’t explain but netted them a small windfall, they had kept their distance, giving the boy time to recovery and giving his small moment or encouragement when it appeared he needed it. End of the day, he had been on the ship since he was eight, there would be lying if they said they held no affection for him…even if then never showed it. But right now, with Yondu glaring at them, they were all too willing to speak up. 

“He had Peter up against the wall; he was saying some shit to him. Then Peter began to fit” stated Horuz with a glare at Writusa, as Yondu immediately advanced on the Darbien.  
“Really, so you took it out on the boy. Why, are you too precious to clean?” Writusa wasn’t sure if it was a question or not. But he received his answer, when the callused blue fist of the Captain slammed into his jaw, causing him to slam into the ground. If the Ravagers were expecting a fight, it was a short one as Yondu just glared.

“Writusa, right…your name is Writusa?”. 

The Darbien nodded while Yondu narrowed his eyes. “For the next month, you’re doing the shit duties, cleaning, scrubbing and everything the rest of the crew demand you do. You’re on basic rations…and I’ll make sure that’s all you get.”

Writusa, just nodded, feeling his blood seep down his jaw, While Yondu continued. “Peter is not to be touched…Are We Clear?”. 

All Writusa could do was nod, thinking how much he had screwed up, as Yondu turned his attention to the still unconscious Peter lying on the deck. By this point, Kraglin and Alezduren were leaning over the boy, checking his pulse and vitals.

“Heartbeats a bit fast, but that’s it.” Confirmed Alezduren, as both Yondu and Kraglin shared a look, remembering when he had been struck with meningitis when he was eight and new on the ship. 

“Ok fine,” without waiting to summon a stretcher and with expert ease, Yondu bent down, and carefully picked Peter up, gently cradling him into his shoulder. Peter’s head lolled slightly, but there was nothing to indicate he was aware of his treatment, but both Alezduren and Kraglin caught the fleeting look in Yondu’s eyes it was familiar, but neither of them liked it. 

“Kraglin, keep an eye on that asshole.” He stated to his first mate, gesturing to Writusa still on the deck before he turned his attention to his Xandarian-Kree hybrid.  
“Come with me.” 

With Alezduren following, Yondu just carried the teenager to the Med Bay, wondering what had just happened. Peter had been put through hell, but seizure, it had been years!  
With that thought in mind, Yondu now in the room, where he had been patched up more than a few times in his life, laid him down as gently as he could on the main biobed. Immediately Peter’s vitals leapt up on the screens, which he ignored. That was Alezduren’s job, something the fully competent field medic understood. 

Yondu just sighed to himself and took the opportunity to pull Peter’s bandanna off his head, revealing a mass or spiky blonde hair, that he took a moment to run his hands through. Peter was too deep to notice any of this, as Yondu just signed. 

He didn't need this shit; he didn’t need Peter sick all over again. But what had happened? 

All Yondu could do was lean back against an empty bed, and while keeping his eyes on the unconscious Peter, while the stabbing pain he felt in his chest suddenly appeared, which Yondu swiftly banished. 

Sentiment could wait, right now he just wanted answers. 

 

To be contained 

Please review xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, a bit of back story for my update and why it's taken so long. Been going through a lot of drama recently, and well it's not been a fantastic time. however writing this helped. So hope you all enjoy it.

Peter came to, lying in the med bay on his back, with the Captain of the Ravagers looking down at him, and the sounds of the biobed reading of his vitals. He didn’t need to check them, as he glanced over and waiting for Yondu to say something.

As always the Captains face was unreadable, but if Peter could guess an emotion, it would have been concerned. But Yondu was never concerned about anything,

“So…how long has this been going on?”. His Captain simple said.

Peter swallowed even though his mouth was dry causing his voice to come out rough.

“A few times…I wake up on the floor. I don’t know what happens to me.”

Shit, he doesn’t know, was the thought running through Yondu’s mind. “You were having a fit, a seizure,” the answer was simple, but he expected something more than the teenagers blank stare, which suddenly make Yondu feel very uncomfortable.

“We don’t understand why, but until then, you’re off missions.”

“I was already off missions.” Peter reminded softly to Yondu, which for some reason managed to piss the Captain off

“Well now you’re off them for longer,” the tone was sharper than he intended, but Peter didn’t even react, just held that dead look in his eyes as he digested the information.

“For how long?”

Another question that made Yondu very uncomfortable, but he didn’t show it. “For as long as this takes.”

It was Peter’s next statement that tore through Yondu’s chest

“So…I came back wrong”.

It was small and pathetic like he was eight years old once more.

Wrong, God what could he say to that?

“You…came back different.” why was this so hard to say? Yondu needed to get out of the room, it felt suddenly stifling as Peter had one more thing to say.

“I can’t fly can I?”

All Yondu did was nod as, catching the resigned look on Peter’s face, which on some level did surprise him. He was expecting some sort of childish tantrum, begging pleading like he did when he was little and being a manipulative little shit. Instead, he caught the dark circles under the boys eyes and realised how exhausted he really looked, as Yondu cleared his throat.

“No, you can’t. Not until we can figure out why, and see if we can fix you”. Yondu confirmed, as Peter still saying nothing just nodded.

“Until then…stay here until you’re ready to go, get back to your room to rest.”

An order was an order, which was going to be obeyed as Peter just turned his head, and either drifted off to sleep or just stared at the wall. Yondu didn’t know, or care which was which as he gave Peter his privacy, just in time to miss the single tear that managed to slip down Peter’s face.

Peter as he lay there, was mentally putting it together how the times he dropped something or woke up on the floor, was suddenly making sense. His brain was screwed up, he was a freak, he was nothing. The words were so familiar to him, for some reason, it was the only thing that made sense to him.

Yondu left the Med Bay, almost colliding with Alezduren on the deck, almost exactly where he had ordered him to be, he wondered for a second where the crewman had gone but dismissed it as he gave his orders.

As always the hybrid, now in his early twenties almost stammered an apology until Yondu just gave him a glare and then a grin, this was perfect.

“Right, field medic you need to look up on everything about Terrans, and seizures see what happened, go through every file we have and try to get some more out there…and you’re a hacker so go bloody hack something”. 

“Fine, that great…I was going to ask if I can do that anyway”, the hybrid finished as Yondu noticed the blood on the hybrids knuckles before he scampered away, a second before Writusa turned the corridor and immediately disappeared, but not before Yondu noticed his bloody face.

He was impressed at the hybrid before he turned his attention to Peter, bloody damned kid. He was even dragging Alezduren into this, even though the hybrid had done this before, only a few months earlier, not that Alezduren seemed to mind.

With everything at that moment being completed, Peter stayed in the med bay for a few hours, but the repetitive beeping of the machines, made that almost impossible, so he slipped back to his room, praying to whatever god that there was that this would be over.

It wasn’t

It was then Peter seized two days later, that Yondu knew it really was serious, and hastily barked orders at Alezduren to get his shit together and get some information.

Getting information wasn't easy, and Alezduren had to dump his work onto others. But three days later he had hacked into a Terran database and got the information, this involved hacking into one satellite, hacking some more like a signal calling to aid until he found the information. It didn't help that Terra was a backwards word that still hadn't figured out interstellar flight.

But finally, the Xandarian Kree had the information he needed, which he looked over one night and passed it to Kraglin to look over. Before the First Mate gave it over to the Captain, including showing him a brain scan of Peter from before and after his abduction to prove that his brain was totally intact, and there was nothing to indicate what was causing this.

With the information in hand Yondu looked what was happening in Peter’s brain, and finally learned the name of the cause of Peter’s fits.

Epilepsy.

He was relieved to see it wasn’t a mental illness, but something that just happened being it by birth or by trauma to the head.

Yondu found himself tensing up at the line, as he read further, seeing that there were anti conversant medications, which he doubted would work since the boy wasn’t on Terra to get medical help. But he saw ways to avoid seizures, at least there was something could do.

It was a few days later that Peter crashed to the Mess had and had two seizures, one after the other which lead Yondu to think that perhaps it was the food. A quick look at the research that Alezduren had given him, seemed to be the case, so anything fatty went out of the window to be replaced by lots of grains and nutrients.

Yondu did recall when he was sick that he was given some nutrients while healing, but they were long gone, and he had no desire to contact that damned healer to let her know what happened.

That seemed to starve it off, and for a week there was nothing, though Peter had managed to let them know that before a fit, even though he couldn’t recall if he did have memories of the fits, but he received a small pain in his right hand, as if he knew what was coming. After that Yondu was keeping an eye on his to see in his hand reacted before the rest of him did. It turned out to be the case, so at least this was one marginal thing Yondu could do.

Looking over the notes, after Peter had suffered a particularly bad seizure which lasted two hours, and had led to Yondu sitting on the floor with a beer waiting for it to finish

Alezduren aside from complying a god damn dossier about epilepsy had also complied information about Terrans which Yondu should have done himself many years ago, it was a shock that he knew so little about Terrans, and wondered one night if that was causing Peter’s fits?

 

It was when he uncovered that loud noises could trigger seizures, which did give Yondu the initiative to move Peter’s desk where he did repair to a smaller room, to give him privacy and hopefully cease those damn fits.

They didn’t stop, even though they eased off for a while, even though Peter, who was normally used to being in the heart of the Elector and all its gossip, whinged that he was all along. It, however, didn’t stop him playing his music loudly and singing his shitty Terran songs, every time it seemed that Yondu was checking in on him as if the kid knew he was being watched.

But at times, when Peter was the most withdrawn, which bothered Yondu. The simple fact that the kid was on the ship, but wasn’t a part of anything changed however when he was with the crew explaining a mission. It was a simple one, but Yondu needed everyone to be on point as he explained the plan.

“Right, you arseholes get it? We need three on the street, two in that building, and the rest will be in the main room, getting them gem”. There was a sea of nods, but Peter, who was currently sitting in a position that even Yondu knew as foetal, with his legs drawn up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them, said in a whisper.

“You need someone on that roof.”

Since Peter being vocal, was almost now a foreign concept all eyes turned to him, including Yondu, who just raised an eyebrow.

“Really Mr. Quill, explain.”

For a moment Peter seemed uncomfortable, having the attention of the Ravagers, but he had said something, so had to complete it.

“This week is a National Holiday, it will be the day after, the means here” Peter pointed to the Holoscreen showing the National Building, “They will have more security, but their security force go in a counter-clockwise direction and meet here” Indicating an ally way, “If we carry this off we will need…”

Peter continued, while in the recesses of his brain he remembered doing the mission a few years earlier and how it had been a success, it was strange how most of his mind was surrounded by fog, but Peter was so caught up in his memory, he grew more animated while Yondu found himself agreeing, realising that the teen was right and that he hadn’t factored this in.

“Fine…Alezduren, you be on lookout there”.

The hybrid just nodded, and everyone noticed that Peter looked a bit crestfallen by this, no doubt imagining himself on the roof, but said nothing. Even if the mission went as planned courtesy of the boy and the fact they got away without being spotted thanks to his input.

After that, Peter had a new job, and that was “Mission Strategist” which sounded important, and was but Yondu tried to play it down as the boy went over all the plans and offered his advice.

When he was a lookout, he was a natural. Yet having to stay behind, was proving too much and even with his fits, and the simple fact that he was still recovering, couldn’t help hide the fact that he was bored senseless, going slightly crazy being stuck on the Elector.

For Peter, every mission he produced or planned brought him a moment of elevation as if he saw himself on a mission, but having to listen to the crew in the mess who had carried them all out was too much to bear, and Peter felt more isolated.

Yondu, who took every plan with a nod, even though knew how well researched they were, said nothing more, driving the gulf of silence between them to feel even wilder.

Peter was aware but said nothing, Yondu was all too aware but said nothing which did draw the attention of Kraglin.

 

Being the First Mate of the Elector, Kraglin Obfonteri was one of the few who did an honest day’s work. His job was to keep the ship maintained, make sure the crew was all paid, and above all keep Yondu clear of all the shit that was normally discussed by the crews below decks.

It was a thankless job, but someone had to do it, but none if it was made any easier with his casual attempts to engage Yondu about Peter. Each time it was silence, the tense look Yondu gave Kraglin said everything, even if he was saying nothing. But Kraglin had to do something, as he approached Yondu with a beer one evening and tried to keep it as casual as possible. 

“You know I’ve been thinking. Peter’s fourteen now isn’t he?”

Yondu looked up from his reports as he took the offered beer, and just gave his First Mate a look the Ravager knew all too well.

“You know he is, why?”

“Just thinking, you know he’s almost a man. He should be doing more on the ship”.

Yondu leaned back in his chair “You think he’s not working hard enough?”

Since Peter was pretty much life’s bitch at this point, Kraglin was quick to deny that.

“No, it’s just that he’s not doing anything different, he’s off mission and going insane. He could be doing something more…improving his skills. There’s that ship in the hanger after all. But that’s just an idea”. He finished quickly before Yondu could question it further since Kraglin had clearly planted the seeds of it being Yondu’s own idea.

Yondu just sat for a while, letting his fingers rub the end of his beer deep in thought, before making his decision.

 

To be continued

 

Please review xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, really sorry for the delay. My dad passed away recently and it's been a really tough time. However, writing this has been therapeutic and hope you all like it. And forgive me for the delay xx

All Fall Down Chapter 3

Peter looked up, from the blaster he was repairing at the sound of the Captains' voice, it was very rare that Yondu bothered him when he was working, as he placed the soldering iron down and scratched the back of his head,

"Come with me," the same stern voice of Yondu, immediately made Peter slightly nervous, while he rose to his feet and followed Yondu's footsteps, through the ship. His mind a myriad of worry.

He hadn't had a fit in a few days, but was constantly aware that one could appear at any moment, he knew that being anxious about fitting could also trigger one, so he mentally calmed himself down.

Yondu was too quiet Peter thought. But he hadn't been in trouble, he was still making beer and planning missions, and no one had died on those yet.

Going through the hanger bay did draw the attention of a few of the Ravagers, with both Kraglin and Alezduren standing next to each other in conversation, well it didn't resemble a conversation. The pair were talking to each other, but it just looked like they were talking bollocks.

Peter did notice the glare Writusa who still hadn't let it go, causing his original fit, while he was cleaning the stem bolts. One of the most tiresome jobs on the Elector and one Peter hadn't done for a very long time, was currently giving him. As Yondu just dismissed them all with a wave of his hand.

Now all alone they stepped over to one of the quietest parts of the Hanger Bay, one under an alcove so was normally devoid of people was the M-Ship lying on the deck.

"So what do you think?" was Yondu's quick question to the teenager who naturally was confused by all this, and said the next thing on instinct.

"She's a piece of junk."

Out of all the M-Shi, this one should have been ground to dust many years ago, Peter had seen it because of course, but it had been stripped of virtually all its parts. There were holes in it from being fired on too many times and unlike most M-Ships which were blue and orange, this one had no colour, and just look lifeless on the deck as if it was a dead animal on the road.

Yondu was expecting this response but still checked at the boy's statement before continuing.

"Well, she's yours."

Peter just blinked, "What!"

"Well been thinking, a good Ravager builds theirs from scratch. I was no exception…and neither will you be".

Yondu's own M-Ship, the only one painted white reflecting his status was the best M-Ship on the Elector, and very important to the Captain, while Peter just digested this information, and internally felt conflicted. He had always wanted an M-Ship, had dreamed of one…but this? What was he meant to feel? This was bullshit, Yondu was just messing with him.

"She doesn't fly, it will take her years to fly," Peter said simply, while Yondu just rolled his eyes.

"No she doesn't, but she will…and don't think this is a piece of junk. She made the Kree run in…

"Less than twelve parsecs." Peter finished, while Yondu was slightly amazed at this statement, but recognised the teen channelling something from Terra, and even Peter was smart enough to know a parsec was a unit of distance and not time!

"She made it in record time, and she's yours." Gods, this wasn't the reaction Yondu was expecting hell tears of gratitude or something, shit he needed to sweeten it slightly. "Also, you missed your birthday…thought this would make up for it."

He didn't really need to add, this was because Peter was currently brain-dead at the timer, which Peter understood and just gazed off slightly, uncomfortable at the memory that he didn't possess.

"But I can't fly her, even if she flies…I still can't fly her".

"Fine, but you will." Yondu was getting more exasperated by the second, so his next statement sounded like he was snapping unintentionally. "Look, she will fly again, do you want her or not."

For Peter, who had wanted his own M–Ship since he was eight just felt conflicted as he took one look at her again, and begun to see the potential his ship could have again.

"Yeah, yes I want her, I want to make her fly again" his reasoning since the ship was as damaged as he was, perhaps he would be better when he fixed her up."

"Right, well I'll leave you to go through it, take what you need, and…keep yourself busy." Yondu grunted, making his way to leave while Peter just drunk in the image of the ship, before whipping his head around.

"Yondu"

Yondu stopped and turned to what was, for the first time in months, the first genuine smile from the teen.

"Thanks, I'm going to make her amazing." Yondu just grunted and made his way to leave, as Peter took his first tentative look into his own ship. M-Ship's by the rules had to be in working order, cleanliness was optional, but functionality had to be maintained at all times.

This really was a piece of shit, cables were hanging down, from where the lights and assorted parts had been ripped off, chairs were missing, there was a thick layer of dust on every surface, and the pilot console was almost stripped completely.

Yet within him, he felt a slight moment of exhilaration, as Peter run his finger over the console which left finger marks in the dust. This was his, this was his own M-Ship.

Peter's joy was suddenly replaced with something else as he leaned against the broken console and scratched the back of his neck. He was trapped, getting this would mean it would take years, he was at Yondu's mercy and would never get away from him.

It took a while for Peter to calm down the conflicting thoughts and feelings he felt about his "gift", but in the end, it was replaced by a small glimmer of who he used to be. He was happy, he was defiantly happy, trying to say it so many times he may have managed to convince himself.

Yondu, however, had thought the meeting between him and Peter would go unnoticed by the crew, sentiment was something he never ascribed too. And he had no desire to give anyone the question of him giving a shit about the boy.

Hell, he had spent enough time with him with he was in a coma, sentiment…well, screw that. Leaving the Hanger, though, he hadn't noticed both Kraglin and Alezduren standing in the pilot Bay of Kraglin's own M-Ship seeing all of this unfold.

This was not what either of them had expected. In truth Kraglin was hoping that Yondu would finally ask Peter what was going through his head, to have a decent conversation for once.

Hell, they both knew that Peter wanted an M-Ship, in truth they expected Yondu to wait until he was older and give him a new one. Or perhaps let the boy know he was sitting on a god damn fortune and could buy one at that precise moment.

But all he could do was exhale slowly as Alezduren chimed in next to him, "He's fucked this up hasn't he?"

"This whole situation is fucked up Az" was all Kraglin could say.

Both of them had to think more about this because this wouldn't help. Peter, they knew needed more than this, hell both were confident the teen would make it fly, but he needed more from Yondu.

In the end, however, it was Alezduren who had the brainwave as while sorting through the files, dumping the crap and shielding Yondu's accounts. Something that was a massive responsibility when he caught the Captain's attention.

"You know, when I got that information for Peter hacking into all those satellites, and shit".

"Yeah, memory serves you missed some "shit." What about it?" the gruff tone in Yondu's voice made it clear how pissed he was at that situation. Information was one thing, but it wasn't complete, and there was no cure for it, something the hybrid knew so said his next words very carefully.

"Well, I managed to hack in and reroute an entertainment satellite, and it sent back both the information and some Terran visual documents. The films are corroded and can only be seen once before disintegrating, but there's some stuff here from Peter's world. Films and stuff. I've managed to get the names of a few.

"It's a load of shit, whatever it is. Just delete it".

"Are you sure?" Alezduren trying not to piss off his Captain, "There's some documentary of an artist, Back to the Future…three of those, something about Mutant Turtles and three films called Star Wars".

"God's sake, just delete…" Yondu stopped suddenly "What did you say again."

"Star Wars, are you kidding me?"

Peter was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Hanger Bay, part of the life support system which hadn't worked in years was in pieces around him. He had to do it slowly, room by room and he knew that. Good, the boy was starting slow, Yondu noted to himself, and noticing the smile that had grown on his face, the moment he mentioned the Terran files.

"Yeah, that's right. Alezduren gave me a list, you can watch all of them. But only once", He reminded the teen, handing Peter the list. "These are your choices." He passed over the pad, with the titles of the files while Peter almost squealed with delight.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, they made that into a film. How? Three Back to the Futures, three of them…" Peter went through the list making his choices. Some he had seen, but some he was clueless "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, they made a third one of that."

It seemed to take forever, but Peter had made his choice. The first one was some crappy art documentary, which even Yondu understand. He was getting past the clearly crappy shit now, before moving onto Star Wars which would be the last of the list of films and shows.

Yondu stepped away, while Peter begun to tell the Ravagers of the films and shows, which to them seeing the teen so enthusiastic for anything, grabbed their interest.

They had like everyone saw Terra as a backass world, but Peter gushing over the entertainment he had viewed, piqued their interest. With Horuz of all people, turning to Yondu a few hours later as the Captain returned to the Bridge.

"So when can we see Peter's Terran files,"

Yondu just turned his head, Horuz, the one who had called Peter "cargo" for as long as he could remember was taking an interest, how bloody typical.

"None of you, assholes. There for Peter only".

All he intended to do, was place them on a pad and let the little shot watch it in his own time. Yeah, that would do it. Emotional blackmail dangling the memories of his world under his nose.

Suddenly Yondu frowned as Peter's pale accusing face burst into his mind, causing a stab of guilt which Yondu immediately quashed.

"Sod it," he muttered more to himself. "We're putting up a screen in the Mess. As long as Peter gets his shit done, then we can all watch them". Yondu declared making his feeling clear, which Kraglin got to work setting up a screen which would take all of five minutes.

Yondu was concerned that Peter was so excited he would just collapse and seize on the floor, but for Peter this was heaven.

For the last six years, he had been denied all this. Denied the voice of his people and culture even thigh he had no idea who the hell Jackson Pollock was.

Yondu was giving him something, Yondu cared about him…didn't he! Peter scratched the back of his neck as the rest of the crew took up their positions, most sitting on the chairs, which Peter was about to take up his place, Yondu instead directed him to the ground.

"Sit down boy, you're going to pass up my beers." In truth, Yondu was concerned that Peter would seize and being on the floor would be better if this occurred.

But Peter didn't know that, and just shot Yondu a small look of pain before sitting next to the Captain's chair, ready to pass up the cold beers that he made but was still denied from drinking.

Even now, Yondu had to do that to him, to mess with us mind like that. Admits the sitting Ravagers, but placed on the floor, Peter felt slightly intimidated, yet let it pass.

With everyone seated, Alezduren killed the lights and with the flickering screen and the crew who had quietened down in curiosity and witnessed the works of Jackson Pollock.

For Peter, who was just in awe of seeing his world since he was still a teenager and not an art enthusiast, hearing the documentary narrator gushing over "Pollock's genius, and how "No 5" was his best work came to the same conclusion as Yondu.

"This art is a piece of shit."

"Fuck yeah, what is it they called it. "abstract expressionist." Just dripping paint over a canvas and this goes for a shit load of money. Shit, if you want something that looks like that, just go into the storage room next to the Hanger Bay, and shine a blacklight."

Referring to the small room, where everyone except Peter had enjoyed a good shag over the years. Once upon a time it had been Peter's job, and he recalled how disgusting it was.

"God, I hate that room," Peter said to himself, something that Yondu overheard and came to a quick decision.

"Writusa, that will be your job from now one," following that statement with an evil chuckle, which the rest of the crew joined in.

Over the last few weeks, Writusa had been given the shit jobs on the ship, but now he had to deal with this.

No one noticed the evil look he gave Peter and just nodded. Not that he could complain, now he understood that Peter was somehow sacred. Didn't change the fact he hated the Terran bastard.

As the documentary finished the crew begun to discuss what they had seen, though no one mentioned going to Terra to get the paintings since they were so shit, they would be worthless on any planet that had an idea of culture.

"So Yondu…when can I watch the next one?"

Peter's voice while sitting on the floor was so innocent for a moment he sounded like he was eight all over again, while Yondu pulled out his pad and checked the dozen or so on the list.

"You know something Quill, next time is my choice," though deep down wondering what the hell was The Maltese Falcon?

To be continued xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry I’ve been neglecting this one, been though some drama and trying to process it. This chapter is short, but next chapter will be longer.

All Fall Down: Chapter 4

It was a few days later when Yondu suggested watching the Maltase Falcon. In truth, he had no idea what it was about, but the title intrigued him looking over the list, a lot of the titles did. Shit Terra may have been a backass world, but they had good film titles.

Peter, on the other hand, seemed more slightly withdrawn, and that was bothering him, once the euphoria of that shitty documentary of Pollock had dried up. In Peter’s mind, though, it was just strange. For years his translator in his ear had turned every language written or otherwise into English, even though he had learned Xandarian fluently. However, it did make Yondu happy, that he hadn’t had a seizure in over a week so perhaps these films were good for him?

But to be confronted with his history, his culture. It felt strange, even though it was overridden by the thought of seeing Star Wars again.

The crew, though, now they were intrigued, the Pollock documentary may have been a load of shit, but they were learning something about Terrans and in their business knowledge was always power.

In the end, it was Yondu who instructed the teenager that they were watching the damn film that evening, all told while Peter was trying to bottle beer and just gave his Captain a casual nod in return, which managed to infuriate Yondu slightly who in truth expected a bit more from Peter. Like gratitude.

That evening with all the men seated, and Peter taking his rightful place on the floor the screen flickered into the life

“Why the fuck is this in black and white? What happened to the colour?” Yondu asked while the title screen unfold. Black and white, like this, was to keep his attention!

“All films from this time were black and white,” Peter said softly, “My grandmother liked an actress called Bette Davis, Now Voyager was her favourite film.” Then he stopped and shook his head, “I didn’t think I’ll remember that.”

For Yondu it was weird, Peter as far as he could recall, didn’t really talk about his family. Not even his mother Meredith, he knew she had sisters, and his grandfather was an asshole, but that was it. But he remembered something, so that was something.

Settling down to watch the film, Yondu quickly learned that the Maltese Falcon was a bird statue that everyone wanted to get their hands on, but it seemed to have no meaning. It wasn’t special, it wasn’t made of gold. It was just a bloody statue!

Things about the film stood out, the actor, well the guys playing Sam Spade, had charisma but was too bloody honest. He had the chance to get nasty with that woman but gave her to the cops.  For Yondu that made him an asshole, an honorable one, but still an asshole.

He was also hoping that when Gutman, spiked his drink he would have killed him because he was an asshole. Then again, if this woman Ruth/Brigid whatever her name was. At least they could have given the audience a sex scene.

It made him wonder if every man in this film preferred men. Something Quill sitting on the floor voiced aloud. “God, this film is so dull.” Comparing a classic of cinema to a teenage boy living in space, it was really no contest. That being said, since it was in black and white, they did a lot with the light and shadows which reminded Yondu of some art he had seen and of course stolen on Xander.

As the film reached its conclusion, Yondu looked on the ground and addressed the teen on the floor. “So what did you think?”

“If that guy had any sense, he would have taken the money, taken the girl and got the hell out,” Peter said abruptly, which impressed Yondu since it was a true Ravager statement. With the thought of Peter’s original statement, he suddenly asked, since he would never see it.

So…what was Now Voyager about?”

Peter still sitting on the floor, frowned for a second, his brain trying to reconnect the dots. “It’s about a woman with an abusive mother, so she throws her down the stairs and sleeps with a married man.”

Yondu just mused over the statement, sounds like a film I could enjoy. He stated since both Kraglin and Alezduren seemed to enjoy the film and were chatting amicably.

“You know I really liked Spade's dignity” Kraglin confirmed taking a swig of one of the beers Peter had made too which Alezduren nodded.

“I thought it was good that he was such a mystery, we never knew anything about him as a character.”

The fact that two Xandarian, well one of them a hybrid enjoyed it more than the teens who planet it was from seemed to bother Yondu, as Peter picked himself up from the floor and begun to rearrange the chairs.

“Did you think it was shit, Peter” Yondu finally asked while Peter just scratched the back of his neck.

“No, just not what I remember watching. When I was growing up, everything was in colour” he said quietly, though deep down feeling conflicted.

He had a feeling that he should, have seen Sam Spade as noble, and above all that. But it was the Ravager in him. He thought it was…  “It wasn’t bad, Yondu.”

This film was Yondu’s choice, he wondered what the Maltese Falcon was. A shitty bird with no real objective, but what bothered him more was that Quill was disappointed. He was trying to hide it, but seeing things from his childhood hadn’t seemed to cheer him up, but made him more depressed.

Shit, he was concerned about Peter’s feelings. What the fuck was happening to him? Yondu thought to himself while pulling out the list.

He’ll give it a few days, to see if Peter would say anything but instead Peter, just being Peter begun to pick up the empty bottles to wash and refill. With Kraglin and Alezduren noticing the look on his face, it hadn’t worked, and he was looking more withdrawn. With both of them hoping the next film would do something, anything to break Peter out of his evident depression.

 

Please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, the latest chapter**

 

“Do you want to watch the next one in a week?” He asked Peter, knowing that Peter would never see the Maltese Flacon again, and perhaps that was a good thing.

Peter thought for a second, over the films. The one he wanted to watch the most was Star Wars, but that would have to wait. He did recall the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but didn’t remember much about them.

It was a cartoon, and there were four of them, but that was it. Over the next week, though, Peter just kept busy. If he kept busy, he was normal even though his neck felt itchier and he didn’t feel normal. It was one week where he didn’t have a fit, and he was grateful for that. So it was settled, a film about Mutant Turtles.

Settling down to watch the movie, Peter felt slightly embarrassed he had seen a few episodes of the cartoon, and they were for kids, stupid and this…my god the Ravagers were going to laugh at him.

When the scene unfolded, Peter soon realised it was dark as he finally saw New York City for the first time in years, and dear god it really was a shit hole.

Yondu his innate instinct begun to look around the city. He knew they would never go there, but old habits were impossible to quash. “What are those two building there, like two fingers sticking up” The buildings were massive but those stuck out. He pointed to a shot of the film

“That’s called the World Trade Centre, I’m not sure what happens there,” Peter remembered

Probably nothing important, Yondu shrugged, and he saw what a shithole New York was. Hell, he did Peter a favour in keeping him.

It took seconds to figure out what was going on, these ninjas called the Foot were recruiting kids like some sort of cult, and the only one who cared was Aril O’Neil and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

For the Ravagers, first impressions were, the costumes because they were clearly men in costumes and everyone hated Leonardo for being a whiny little bitch, and everyone, especially Yondu, was vocal about it.

“So Leonardo’s the leader, why?”

“Don’t know, because he’s the eldest, and he has two swords” Peter just said, God, he was waiting for a fight scene.

The rest was just waiting, and the human boy Danny was a little shit, who’s poor dad didn’t deserve a son like him

Something he vocalized and everyone confirmed

“If I had a dad; I’ll be a better son” Peter added under his breath, something that Kraglin overheard and resisted the urge to give the boy some reassurance. Though Yondu did overhear but ignored it and was too happy to bitch more about Leonardo.

“Two swords shouldn’t give you a position of authority nor because he’s the eldest. God, he’s a bit of a dick.”

Everyone agree with this statement, and couldn’t help point out plot holes in everything since there were plot holes to drive an M-Ship through and fortified by beers everyone was getting pretty vocal.

 

They could accept that they were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, not that all of them were asshole except Raphael who wasn’t as much of an asshole than the rest

“Oh he lost a weapon, and he’s bitching about it, just get a new one. Who is this morose motherfucker anyway…what’s his name again?”.

 

“His name’s Raphael. He’s the angry one”.

 

“So its’s the leader, the angry one, the one’s who’s never going to get laid and the stoner.” Kraglin declared taking a swig of his beer

“How do you know Michelangelo takes drugs?” queried Alezduren

“I fucking would if I was a mutant turtle!” Both guys laughed and clicked their beers, while Yondu who was getting to Splinter's back story just frowned and couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“Quill, when I picked you up, I looked on the map, and I saw Japan. It’s tiny.”

Peter still on the floor didn’t look up, he was too engrossed in a flashback “So?”

“So, this guy Splinter is a rat in a cage. Copies his master, becomes an expert” Yondu wanted confirmation. Instead, he got a nonchalant shrug. Great so Peter was an unresponsive teenager. How bloody typical. “Quill?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah…but why would a rat in Japan wind up in New York? How the hell did he get there?”

Peter just blinked, while Yondu felt proud. Yeah, didn’t think about that did ya? he thought to himself.

“This film is fucked up really” was all Peter could say, while now Yondu was giving his own version of sinning this movie for plot holes which were more entertaining with the commentary with their own drunken master.

“Like fuck is Splinter, a martial arts master. But there’s a fundamental difference then learning it by copying it and a book then doing it for real, he’s taught those kids fuck all. But of a shitty parent really, if anyone’s going to attack, they’re all going to get their asses handed to them.”

 

“Sounds familiar” Peter muttered, which Kraglin picked up on, but didn’t report it back to Yondu.

 

With the battle taking place as it should with Leonardo in a coma, Raphael locked in grief, Yondu couldn’t help having flashbacks to when the boy was brain dead which made him feel very uncomfortable.

It caused him to just look down at the teen who was too caught up in the film and to notice perhaps it as Yondu’s gaze upon him, but he was scratching his neck.

In truth this wasn’t bad, it was stupid, but it was like a dark cartoon, not meant to be taken seriously. Though the plot made no sense and why the fuck would anyone leave Splinter alive for anything aside to impart wisdom, which sounded like bullshit. What was it with Terrans and father issues?

The movie caused a load of eye rolling, the biggest moan when Splinter appeared in an out of body moment, to give his sons advice which was just clichéd bullshit. Until they finally went back to the battle. It wasn’t much if a fight.

The biggest moment, however, was when Shredder dropped his mask causing everyone to laugh in the Mess Hall.

“That’s it, that’s why he wears the mask.”

Kraglin was whipping tears from his eyes. “That’s the stupidest lamest scar I’ve ever seen. Everyone got worse ones that. He’s not a villain, he’s a total pussy” to which everyone agreed.

But fi ally this was it, the pussy versus the rodent. Everyone shifted for the battle of training versus book knowledge.

 Seconds later it was all over, and the Shredder was being crushed to death, causing laughter to break out amongst the Ravagers.

“Oh come off it,” Yondu exclaimed, watching the Shredder fall to his death and a few minutes later the credits rolling.

Naturally, everyone had an opinion on the film,

“You have to admit Terrans can do stupid comedy. When if first stated I thought it was going to be serious film”. Stated Yondu, while all Pete could do was nod and try to digest the film, which wasn’t as he remembered like the cartoon, while Yondu was leaning back in his seat.

“You know I get their guys in suits, and not too bad ones. But how the hell are they doing Splinter?”

Peter ranked his brains, for a moment. “I think that was a puppet, you know on strings.” He finally said, causing Yondu to think for a second.

“you know if that is a puppet, it’s a bloody good one.” He suddenly wondered what Peter thought of it as if his opinion mattered “So was this popular on Terra?”,

All Peter could do was shrug, “Well it has the cartoon, that was just starting and this film. Don’t know if it is, though”.  Yondu was giving Peter back something from his childhood and once again getting no reaction from him.

 

On the other side if the room, Alezduren, and Kraglin were just enjoying each other’s company and a beer when the second mate just looked up since he was trying to engage Peter in conversation and be casual about it.

“Peter, it was mentioned several times. But what is pizza?”

The effect was instantaneous; in the back of Peter Jason Quill’s mind, he remembered everything which he shared with the crew in an instant.

“It’s bread and cheese with loads of toppings, and it cooked, and it’s delicious.”

That one statement was the most animated he had been in weeks while Yondu suddenly recalled something from when the boy had meningitis several years earlier

 

“someone ordered me like I was a pizza.”

 

It was a strange thing to remember from back then, hell the teen had been through enough. But it was something that had saved in Yondu’s memory for perhaps a reason.

“What do you buy it?”, Yondu asked more to himself while Peter gave s short of shrug.

“Sometimes, but my mom and I used to make out own. It was cheaper and so much fun.”

There was a look on Peter’s face, which even Yondu understood. Nostalgia, happiness. For Peter, he remembered to quote one of the turtles. “Some deep dish action.”  God he missed Pizza.

“Pizza is excellent, easy to make.” Peter tried to play it down, end of the day he was never going to eat Pizza ever again. Why dwell on it.

Yondu, however, was sitting there with his meditative pose. Fingers crossed against his lips deep in thought, as he waited until Peter was put of the room. In fact, he was back in his office drinking the Zatoan, before accessing his pad.

Two days later, all was as it normal was in the M-Ship hanger, with Peter having dragged the internal compressor out of the M-Ship to give himself some company.

Alezduren was going over everything, and Writusa was mopping the decks, just trying to get involved in people conversations and was being rebuffed. No one liked him. The Ravagers had a fragile tolerance and respect had to be earned.

Peter had deserved it, from making beers to keeping quiet when he need to, to planning missions. He was a kid, but he was respected. Ever since triggering his first seizure, it was made clear Writusa would never be respected. Tolerated, perhaps, but not respected like Peter was.

Everything was disturbed by the sound of the heavy footsteps from the Ravager Captain coming into the Hanger, which immediately caused chatter to cease and tools to down.

Apart from Peter who was so engrossed in his compressor, he was only distracted by the shadow falling over his body.

For a moment Peter was worried, hell was on the floor, so Yondu looked like a giant in comparison, had hands on his hips, and who took the opportunity to look over the compressor, and it was perfect.

There was no way he should have been able to do this with no support. But he had figured out, how to attach the wires, the secondary backup unit and everything that was important.

More experienced Ravagers couldn’t figure it out, but the teen had.

Feeling disconcerted by this, Yondu remembered why he had come down, and gestured for the teen to follow him.

Immediately Peter did as he was asked, and walked behind his Captain, feeling slightly concerned but making a mental note, not to say anything.

He knew he was doing well, he knew he wasn’t having any fit. So why did the Captain want with him?

Coming to the Mess hall, it was devoid of all crew, but there were ingredients on the side in bags.

“You know Peter, I’ve been thinking about this Pizza thing, and think we should give it a try. Do you remember how to make it?”

Yondu tried to be nonchalant about it, but for Peter, he felt like he was glowing inside. Pizza, he was going to make Pizza like he made with his mother.

Looking over the ingredients, Yondu had done his work, there was bread mix for the dough, sliced meats and herbs and spices. For cheese, there was a Xandarian substitute, and in the blackness of his scrambled mind, he began to remember.

Memories of standing with his mother in the kitchen, baking together.

“Yeah, I remember how to do it, but we’re going to need…”

The next few hours devoid of crew, it was just them. As Peter instructed his Captain of how to knead the dough and explained the difference in crusts.

“Thin base is a bit of a waste of time isn’t it?” stated Yondu, who thought it pointless and a waste of a good meal.

“Yeah, but then you overload it with toppings” Peter grinned, as he tried to make the Xandarian version of a pepperoni Pizza.

For him, he remembered something, remembering more of who he was, as Yondu pulled the first of the several Pizzas and picked it up awkwardly.

“No, no, no. you pick it up like this., from the crusts, and hold it like it doesn’t drip.”

 Both of then, just savored the silence and the piping hot food, while Yondu took his first ever bite. It was so simple and so good, so melty and spicy.

Why hadn’t he have tried this before? Looking over at the teen, Peter just wore a look of euphoria on his face, this wasn’t like Pizza on Terra, but it was something, and he just inhaled the spices.

“This is so good,” Peter breathed, while Yondu grabbed himself a beer to wash it down, and tried not to smile. He had done a good job, that would make the little brat happy.

“Well, I’m glad you remember how to do this, the crew’s gonna love it too. When you make it for them.”

Peter just stopped mid-bite “What?”

“Yeah, you might as well make this for the crew, give the cooks a night off and all that shit.”

Yondu shrugged whipping his hands on a towel, shit this pizza was some greasy shit.

So that’s why he wanted to make it? Peter thought to himself, feeling that small flicker of doubt in his brain which generally followed with the pain in the back of his neck.

He knew he couldn’t protest this, all he had to do was nod, and that was it. Transaction complete.

“Well I’m glad we understand, good job on the pizza, Quill” Yondu stated, as he checked his own pad and made his way to leave.

“Oh, and clean up would ya. That’s a good lad.”

Walking away Yondu gave himself some credit, yeah that would make the boy happy. Never bothering to turn around and see the crestfallen look on Peter’s face.

So, that was why? Yondu had dangled it over him like a carrot and snatched it away, he didn’t care about him. The familiar song, sang in his mind as he surveyed the Pizza.

He wasn’t hungry anymore, he would just leave them for the crew. Pizza was always good hot or cold. But cleaning up the debris, yeah that was him all over.

While Peter was cleaning the pots and pan, unbeknownst to him he was being watched once more.

“Fucking hell, he’s done it again.” Alezduren passed the pad to Kraglin who after he had hacked into the mess camera, both of them had watched the scene unfold.

For Kraglin, any conversation he had tried to have with Yondu about Peter, kept coming back to the same conclusion. Peter needed more than this, more than what he was getting right now. Since what he was getting amounted to nothing.

“Next film’s Back to the Future, maybe that might help,” was his conclusion, while unbeknownst to both of them, they had been observed by Writusa, who was collecting this information with great interest.

 

 

Please review, it’s so encouraging  xxx

 

 

 

 

 


	6. A Fall Down Chapter Six

Here we go, All Fall Down latest chapter. The film inspired me to get on with it. Also some news on this fic at the bottom

All Fall Down Chapter 6

Even though Peter wasn't happy at being ordered to make pizza for the crew, an order was an order. Of course in the back of his mind, if Yondu weren't happy then he wouldn't be able to watch any of his precious movies again. And he desperately wanted to watch Back to the Future once more.

It was a few days later that he found himself making pizza for everyone. Everyone had cleaned out from the mess, and he was making it all by himself. Usually, he would have bitched at this, even though he was no stranger to making beers for everyone.

But with his music playing, and kneading the dough, he found himself enjoying it. In the back of his mind, he was back on earth with his mom, laughing and singing together. And when she got sick, he used to bring her pizza while she was resting from the chemo, and they ate it together on the couch.

It was strange since that was one thing he had forgotten about until now, but now he was a Ravager and not a skinny eight-year-old on Terra. No, earth. Why did he keep doing that?

Later on, the pizza kept warm on hot plates, the rest of the Ravagers piled n and tasted Peter's pizza. To everyone surprise at this melty cheesy bread, everyone loved it, especially Horuz and Kraglin, who took more slices than everyone else. Though both Kraglin and Alezduren noticed that Peter didn't eat anything himself, something they needed to discuss with Yondu later.

However, with everyone stuffed with pizza and happily consuming beers, the entire crew settled down to watch Back to the Future, with Peter taking his assigned position on the floor next to Yondu after his neck started itching all over again.

This was a film Peter had seen, but his memories were vague, and he didn't really remember it. It all came flooding back.

"God, what type of asshole, has that obsession with clocks?" asked Yondu, which followed with everyone laughing after Marty was thrown across the room.

He was so immersed into it, but as usual, he could answer all the questions every member of the crew had on it, and to his surprise, Peter saw heads moving to the sounds of "The Power of Love".

"This town looks like a bit of a shit hole, but I wished I went to school on one of those. What are they called?" asked Kraglin

"A skateboard, I never had one". Peter replied.

"Not a bit surprised, hanging on the back of anything is stupid", Yondu mentioned, which caused Peter to just roll his eyes. Hell, he was tempted to do just that just to piss Yondu off.

The crew were enjoying this film since this was their first look at American teenagers from the same time when Peter had been extracted, though none of them could believe that this kid had someone as pathetic as George McFly as their dad, and siblings who were such losers. So no wonder Lorraine was such a pisshead.

"I don't know who my dad is, but I hope he's not as bad as that". Alezduren remarked. Something that Peter agreed on, which caused Yondu to feel very uncomfortable at this casual discussion.

Everything changed, the moment Marty got to Twin Pines Mall and met Doc Brown and the DeLorean. Like all Ravagers, they were struck by shiny things and a car like that.

"Now that is awesome", Peter declared, which Alezduren just sighed in agreement. But it was Yondu who voiced the first note of dissent.

"It looks like it's made of tin. If that hits anything too hard. It's gonna fall apart. And it's got a fucking nuclear reactor in it. How the fuck did he build that?". Which everyone could also see, but everyone wanted one.

It was when the car went to the future, then back to the future. Then everyone got excited, which intensified when the Libyans showed up, Doc wound up dead, and Marty went to 1955, which sparked a reaction about Hill Valley and how goddam nice it was.

Though after Marty was in the diner, everyone had a comment over the reaction of Goldie Wilson having ambitions.

"He's the Mayor in the 80's. What's the big deal about him becoming Mayor?" Asked Horuz, to Peter, who had to think about it for a moment.

"I think it's because he's poor and black".

"What's that got to do with anything?". Writusa, spoke up, which got a reply from Alezduren.

"Please, I'm a hybrid. So don't give me there no intolerance in the galaxy. Humans are the only ones that's backwards and all that shit. It's everywhere, just suck it up and get on with it. That's what I was always taught".

"Bitches shut up, and just watch this film". Stated Yondu, like a dad telling off his teenage son, which caused the pair to settle down.

"Fucking hell, his dad was always a cockstain". Kraglin's words, pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking, at the introduction of George McFly. As they watched the "Irish bug", being tormented until he rode away to become a pervert.

"Christ what an asshole". Was the reaction, until it got more humorous when Marty met Lorraine,

"So his dad's an asshole, and his mom wants to fuck him. What a hypocrite". Yondu announced. "Said all that shit, about cruising round with guys. It's bet she'd done it with everyone".

That was pretty much the agreement of everyone, as the rest of the crew for their first look at the young non-dead Doc Brown. However, the one line grabbed Alezduren's attention.

When Marty just handed over the flyer, the hybrid just laughed, "come off it. Gigawatt! It's pronounced with a J, not a G. is this to show that he's insane?" which caused Peter to turn his head.

"And you are the only person in the galaxy to notice that!" Peter, could only say while the film progressed and everyone got a chuckle out of the fact that his parents never met, so Marty had screwed everyone over.

But as the movie progressed, ever Ravager got into it, so the murmurs were almost silent, caught up in the action until it came to the point where Biff was about to rape Lorraine, and the place went silent, and George went in for the big hero number, and finally grew a pair.

"Awesome", Peter exclaimed while passing Yondu up a beer and everyone got into the Enchantment under the Sea Dance, Marty was on stage, and that little ginger shit tried to stop the kiss. Hell, Marty was easy to like, no way did they want him erased.

Perhaps it was the swell of the music, and the fact that the Ravagers were half cut, but a cheer went up, the moment Lorraine and George kissed.

Marty was saved, and after Jonny B Good, which had the Ravagers moving their head since this was one song that wasn't on Peter's shitty Terran Walkman, Marty rushed off to get back to the future.

If this was a film of big damn hero moments, the tension when Doc Brown, was trying to connect the electric equipment could cut a knife, until the DeLorean hit eighty-eight miles an hour, and he was back in 1985. Everyone was sorted, and everyone was happy, even though for some reason they were still friends with Biff. Which no one understood, but he was a toadying fucker who knew his place. So it was all good.

Then Doc Brown appeared, and took both Jennifer and Marty to God knows when which immediately left everyone anticipating the next one.

Peter was so engrossed in the film, for a moment he forgot he was on the Elector, and it felt like he was watching this like he did with his mom before she died. He could practically feel her presence next to him and felt crestfallen when the lights came up, and he was where he was, and just scratched his neck to hide his disappointment.

But at usual to fill the silence, both Kraglin and Alezduren had loved it and were talking animatedly.

"True though, if you met your parents at the age you were, would you be mates with them?" stated Alezduren.

"Yeah, Kraglin said back. "My parents were alright."

"True, my mum's great" supplied Alezduren who never knew his father and just didn't care. "You know we have something similar to these Terran dances on my home world. Pretty much the same type of thing. They were pretty cool as I was growing up"

My parents were bastards". Yondu said out loud, without realising it. Then kicked himself. He never spoke about his parents, the evil bastards that they were, shit it was the beer talking, yeah, the delicious beer.

Peter just didn't answer, even though Yondu was curious to know what he thought of the movie, and as if Peter was reading his thoughts Peter just whispered almost to himself "It was really good".

For Peter, seeing the 1980's and everything he remembered even down to Burger King was strange, familiar but strange. It was weird the memories he seemed to hang onto and to just let go. He was a Ravager now, or he would be once day.

The feel of melancholia, wouldn't leave him, and he felt like he needed to get out of the room. He didn't feel his hand tingling in his hand, like when he was about to fit, but he couldn't explain it.

So he just left the mess and went back to his room waiting for the feeling to lift. Sitting on the edge of his bed, feeling the way he did the darkness he was trying to shut out begun to rise back again, like a wave crashing into the sea.

Perhaps it was seeing Marty sorting out his relationship with his dad, seeing a happy family. Perhaps that was it. George McFly was a real father, probably took his son to the beach and treated his family right.

Almost unthinking Peter's hand curled over his blade as the same voice sung into his head, every time he thought of Yondu, so he was determined to stop it once more

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've been inspired to move on with this fic, so it's going to be open but I'm going into the next bit. A bit of angst coming in


End file.
